


Spot, the Wolf

by lizziepro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun keeps getting dragged to basketball games as moral support for Kyungsoo, who only goes to spend time with Jongin. Things get a little more interesting though when Baekhyun gains an admirer in the form of the school mascot, Spot the wolf. But where's Chanyeol during all of this?... Baekhyun finds out that maybe Spot's puppy love for him isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot, the Wolf

Baekhyun swore to shisus if he had to go to one more fucking basketball game with Kyungsoo and Jongin, he would chop off his right arm and throw himself into a pit of dead and rotting frogs.  
  
Well, the drama queen did go to another basketball game with Kyungsoo and Jongin, and no limbs were severed.  
  
Such is life.  
  
Baekhyun couldn't be too mad though. He promised Kyungsoo at the beginning of the season that he would tag along to make him more comfortable when Jongin invited him to these ludicrous displays of so-called athleticism. All they did was throw a ball back and forth and stampede like a herd of sweaty rhino heading for a lake. There was nothing athletic about it, in Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's minds. Jongin on the other hand watched with such intense concentration that more often than not, he would squeeze Kyungsoo's hand or thigh til it went numb, leaving Kyungsoo twitching slightly to pry the boy off and regain feeling in the appendage.  
  
Baekhyun loathed the screaming, the chanting, the squeaking of sneakers on the floor, the smell of sweat and old beer wafting through the arena.  
  
It was his hell.  
  
He'd much rather be back at his apartment with his roommate and best friend (and crush, which will be discussed momentarily), Park Chanyeol, sitting on the couch in the living room watching some dumb cartoon that Chanyeol swore was as good as any movie ever made by Steven Spielberg.  
  
He was always wrong, but Baekhyun didn't care.  
  
Chanyeol was great like that. They'd made friends freshman year of college, in a creative writing class all freshman were required to take. Baekhyun wrote masterpieces of prose while Chanyeol was famous throughout the class for his 5 word poems. Both boys received stellar grades, and only came to know each other because of the project they had to complete for their final grade together.  
Baekhyun remembered the struggle, Chanyeol tugging at his then long light brown hair, chewing on the ends of pens til they bled, and tapping his feet unconsciously while he scribbled random wrap lyrics, trying to pass them as original work.  
  
But it was cute.  
  
Too cute.  
  
And Baekhyun knew there was no way out.  
  
Especially since Chanyeol was the most genuine human being Baekhyun had ever met in his entire life.  
  
Who else would ever bother to bring someone an entire package of 50 lightbulbs when they mention offhand that their bedside lamp went out the other night.  
  
It was small, and dumb, but Chanyeol did these things because he cared, and Baekhyun never really got why he cared about him in particular like he did, but he wasn't too mad about it. He treasured it really. Valued it more than he could say.  
  
Because Chanyeol was perfect, for all his weird quirks.  
  
The only thing that could possibly be better was if Chanyeol liked him like he liked Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun was more than positive that Chanyeol was simply being comfortable with him at this stage of their friendship. Chanyeol hovering over his shoulder when he cooked, resting his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder, giving him a backhug that made him feel ever so at home. Or when they would nap on the couch, Chanyeol always being big spoon despite Baekhyun's pleas to be big spoon. Sometimes Chanyeol let him be big spoon, and at those times Baekhyun was so proud of himself, he couldn't help but smile and pull his best friend a little closer.....taking in his quirky scent and nuzzling a little more than necessary into the back of his neck.  
  
It was fine though. Chanyeol didn't mind.  
  
Eventually, the pair moved into an apartment their senior year, and both worked their respective jobs in the city. They knew each others schedules like the lyrics to a SNSD song, but there was always something that confused Baekhyun...  
  
Chanyeol would often disappear during the evening, especially during winter into early March, and would be gone for a couple of hours at a time. When he'd return, he'd be drenched in sweat and smell like he'd been in a sealed off barn for 4 hours with no air, but Chanyeol simply swore that Baekhyun was imagining things and that he was only over at Wu Fan's house practicing for their rap group debut.  
  
This could have been true since Wu Fan, or Kris as he liked to be called onstage, and Chanyeol did have some weird bonding shit that sometimes involved Baekhyun bailing Chanyeol out of jail after Wu Fan's mom refused to bail him out as well, calling him a bad influence on her son. So it's totally possible that this was just the result of an intense practice, rapping on treadmills or something at a gym, but that was highly unlikely, since Chanyeol was barely coordinated enough to walk to the bathroom himself before 7am.  
  
Baekhyun never thought this was really what was actually happening when Chanyeol would leave, but then again, Baekhyun never thought Jongin would actually believe him when he said that Kyungsoo liked basketball and wanted to go to a game with him, like as a date. The date part was correct, but the basketball part was less than truthful. Kyungsoo and any form of sports really was an accident waiting to happen. The guy was less than coordinated and a little shy and dorky in addition, but somehow, he and Jongin connected, kind of like Baekhyun and Chanyeol in a way. Like that old Paula Abdul song, opposites attract. The one with the cat in the music video, you remember?  
  
Anyway, this is how Baekhyun found himself dragged to any number of games during basketball season, watching in agony as Kyungsoo tried to look interested in what was going on and what Jongin had to say in relation to the "massive three he just shot" or that "super sick fade-away jumper with 3 seconds left on the shot clock". Kyungsoo barely knew the difference between analog and digital, what the fuck was a shot clock?  
  
Either way, Baekhyun decided that being a good best friend now was all he could do for Kyungsoo in his time of need, so to speak, and he joined him at these basketball games. Granted, he typically sat on his phone, looking up funny things on dumb meme websites, or the latest fashion trends in Vogue (this season gold was coming back as a power color, which pleased Baekhyun greatly.), but he was still there if Kyungsoo should need him. The only catch was, their team mascot, Spot the wolf, kept bugging him, and Baekhyun was not happy about it in the least...  
  
Or so he liked to make people think.  
  
He really thought it was kind of cute.  
  
It started at the second game he attended with Kyungsoo and Jongin. The "odd couple", as Baekhyun so lovingly referred to them as, made their way to the seats in the bleachers while Baekhyun made his way to the snackbar for a diet Dr. Pepper and a Reese's. His favorite snack. Shut up. It was delicious. When he was about to pay for the snacks though, a giant fucking wolf paw reached out in front of him, promptly making Baekhyun jump backward as if he'd been burnt by a Bluth cornballer. He turned, wide eyed and a bit bitter, to his right, and glared at the wolf mascot. The mascot just waved at him and nudged his shoulder a bit, shaking his own shoulders in what one would presume is a cute manner, but Baekhyun found less than cute. He could pay for his own things, damnit. Who did this joker think he was? And why was he so damn tall?  
  
The wolf didn't let up though, saluting Baekhyun and trying to win him over with cute gestures. Baekhyun figured the sooner this was over with, the sooner he could take his snack back to his seat and try to not gouge his eyes out from boredom for the rest of this miserable game. So Baekhyun smiled curtly and saluted right back.  
  
_"Thanks, guy. You're real swell. I'll see you around then~"_ Baekhyun jeered at the mascot with so much sarcasm it could cut through the atmosphere like a meteor headed toward the Empire State Building. He shook the mascot's paw and made his way back to his seat where he found Kyungsoo being held on to for dear life by Jongin, who was practically sweating with anxiety because of the player shooting a free throw. Baekhyun shook his head and smirked when Kyungsoo looked at him pleadingly for some form of relief from the vice grip of his kind-of-soon-to-be-if-not-already boyfriend. This was too cute. Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his diet Dr. Pepper from the straw he'd grabbed on the way back and replaying what the hell just happened to him.  
  
It had to be a dumb mascot prank. It would never happen again. It was fine. No worries.  
  
Spot was just being Spot.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Well, Baekhyun was wrong.  
  
Throughout the next few months worth of games Baekhyun so lovingly attended with Kyungsoo and Jongin, Spot had gotten a bit more aggressive in terms of showing his puppy love for Baekhyun. He would give Baekhyun shirts, wolf dolls, socks, posters, pennants, cups, beads, other plush toys, etc, every single game. The biggest gift, or what Baekhyun guessed Spot saw as a gift, was pulling Baekhyun to the center of the court for the halftime game, which required Baekhyun to make 3 freethrows from the freethrow line in 20 seconds. With a little help from the mascot, Baekhyun made the 3 free throws (all rebounded and tossed easily into the basket by Spot), and won himself 2 tickets to a professional basketball game at the end of February. Spot and a couple of the publicity people for the team all took pictures with Baekhyun in the middle of the court, his expression a mix of bewilderment and rage at the fact that he embarrassed himself for 2 tickets to something he wanted nothing to do with. Everyone was cheering and hollering, and all Baekhyun wanted to do was crawl into a cave for the next 20 years or so in hopes that this mascot might become too old to still have such a job and forget all about his particular liking of this very anti-basketball attendee.  
  
Baekhyun walked into his and Chanyeol's apartment that night a couple hours after the game ended, as he went for drinks with Kyungsoo and Jongin at a small local bar. Not having had much, or at least not enough to calm his discomfort from the basketball game, Baekhyun immediately threw the tickets onto his desk in his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, face-first into a mess of pillows and emitting a grunt sounding somewhere between a puppy whining for treats and the Hulk throwing a car into an army tank.  
  
_"What did you get tonight, drama queen?"_ Chanyeol's voice boomed from the doorway, and Baekhyun didn't even bother to move and face him. He simply emitted another puppy Hulk groan and flailed a little on his bed, only stopping when he felt a dip in the mattress. He could tell Chanyeol was lying on his side, head propped up by a single hand on one of Baekhyun's pillows. Baekhyun always hoped that his bed might smell a bit more like Chanyeol.  
  
It wasn't his fault Chanyeol smelled really nice. Shush. He had a nice bodywash and it reminded Baekhyun of when he was little and he used to go through all the perfume samples at the mall, and this one caught his....nose. It'd been his favorite since then, but he could never remember what it was. It was comforting though, and upon meeting Chanyeol their freshman year, he inadvertently smelled it on Chanyeol, as he tripped into the taller boy one day in the dorm bathroom, and took it as a sign that they were destined to be at least friends.  
  
Or something.  
  
Anyway. Chanyeol was lying on Baekhyun's bed, and Baekhyun was refusing to turn over to face him and acknowledge his presence. So what else was Chanyeol to do but scoot into his best friend's side and turn him on his side so he could be the little spoon to Chanyeol's big spoon? It worked, and Baekhyun felt himself relax a little more, even though his heart was racing like a bullet train in Japan, all of this simply due to Chanyeol's touch, his warmth, the comfort Baekhyun got purely from him existing so closely.  
  
_"I think it's nice that Spot does all that stuff for you. He must really like you, Bacon bun. That or he can tell you're his puppy brethren and wants to get to know you because of your possible shared interest in burying bones in backyards and long walks around the block."_ Chanyeol chuckled into Baekhyun's ear and the little spoon felt his face grow warm.  
  
Fucking Chanyeol. Why did he have to do this shit? Baekhyun opened his eyes finally and looked over to see his desk, littered with little presents from the mascot. There was no end in sight to the mass amount of school spirit gear he'd received from Spot over the season, and any stranger coming into his room would think Baekhyun was the biggest basketball fan in the galaxy, though they'd have to ignore the blatant scowl illustrated so plainly on his face while in attendance at these games. He looked along the row of Spot plush toys and spotted the one at the end that had Baekhyun's name on the back of the jersey with a 00 gracing it too. He smiled a bit to himself and made to get up.The immediate lack of warmth from the absence of Chanyeol's big spooning was more than noticeable to Baekhyun.  
  
_"Did you see what he gave me last night?"_ Baekhyun asked, grabbing a shirt from the top of his desk. He opened the shirt slowly, holding the front to face Chanyeol first, who was still lying on his bed.  
  
_"A vneck? How did he know you like vnecks so much?"_ Chanyeol jibed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
_"I don't know, but you see this right?"  
  
"It's a school spirit logo. I see them all the time. You do realize I go to school with you, right?"  
  
"But look at the back!"_ Baekhyun flipped the shirt around quickly and showed Chanyeol exactly what was so special about the shirt.  
  
Chanyeol's eyes almost popped out of his head before he shut them and roared with laughter upon seeing the back, hands holding his stomach and rolling onto his back, convulsing with cackling.  
  
The back of the vneck shirt read, in bold, white caps big enough to see from Saturn, **"Baekhyunnie plays with Spot! Go Wolves!"** , and Baekhyun's expression read, in the same manner, **"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS MY LIFE?!"**  
  
_"It's not funny, Park Chanyeol! There's a wild animal that keeps giving me presents, and I don't even know his name! what if he's a stalker?!?"_ Baekhyun threw a mini tantrum in his place while Chanyeol sat up and grabbed the shirt from him, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths.  
  
_"What do you mean this isn't funny?! This is the funniest thing I've seen since that baby duck wandered into the back of Wu Fan's house and almost scared him to death in the middle of the night when it quacked and he screamed like a little girl. And that was fucking hilarious."_ Chanyeol was now examining the shirt like it was a fucking precious ruby, even folding it at the end before handing it back to Baekhyun.  
  
_"Okay, but you have to admit, it is a little weird that he just keeps giving me all this shit. I mean, what the hell use do I have for 10 plush wolf toys?! I'm not 12 years old!"  
  
"Says the guy who's throwing a kid tantrum in the middle of his bedroom over toys...."  
  
"That's not what I mean!!"_ Baekhyun said, whining and stomping like he was being dragged out of a toy store without the toy he wanted.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head once more.  
  
_"Maybe he's too shy to talk to you right now. What if he's a secret admirer? What if you know him?"  
  
"I highly doubt I know Spot outside of his costume."_ Baekhyun said, putting everything back on his desk and rejoining Chanyeol on his bed.  
  
_"You never know~ Was there ever anyone from classes who might've liked you?"_ Chanyeol asked, leaning back on his elbows now.  
  
Baekhyun sat there and pondered for a bit. There might've been a couple people...that girl from his art history class who liked to sit next to him and stare when she thought he wasn't looking....that other girl from his Japanese class who liked to pass him, well, risque notes, for lack of a better term, in the middle of class.....unfortunately neither of those were Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun tried to imagine Chanyeol doing either of those things, leaving him in a small fit of giggles.  
  
_"What? Did you think of someone?"_ Chanyeol poked Baekhyun in his side, causing Baekhyun to squirm a bit before falling back onto his back next to Chanyeol.  
  
_"No, just thought of something funny Kyungsoo said."  
  
"How are he and Jongin doing? Is the little Donut learning all about those sports things he never understood before?"  
  
"He's trying like hell, but really. What's the point of running back and forth like that? It's so dumb."  
  
"Right...Well, not everyone prefers running back and forth between Gucci and Prada like you, Bacon Bun."  
  
"You get an amazing workout from it! Especially the more you buy. Shoes can get to be quite heavy. It's like strength training."  
  
"Okay, but really, Baekhyunnie. What do you think of this puppy adoration you've got going?"  
  
"I don't know. It's cute, and who doesn't like little gifts or being admired, but....I just don't know. I wish I knew who he really was almost so I could judge better."  
  
"Well, you never know. Judging by the amount of things he's given you, I bet you'll find out who he is sooner than later, Bacon Bun."  
  
"Mhmmm, sure I will. He's gonna show up in his puppy costume, tell me that his name is actually Spot, and can't be seen without it like fucking Bubble Boy or something, and that we have to live happily ever after as an interspecies couple."  
  
"If he does that, then I'll take you out on a date every Friday night for the rest of our lives."_  
  
Baekhyun's eyes flew huge and he fell a little rigid. Chanyeol could sense it and rolled onto his side, biting Baekhyun's shoulder and then licking it before he flew up and ran out of the room, fully anticipating the oncoming squealing Baekhyun did in fact provide.  
  
**_"YAH! PARK CHANYEOL. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! A WOLF?!"_** Baekhyun chased Chanyeol out of his room in a fit, threatening to burn all of his rap lyrics and snapback caps in a fire in their bathroom if he did that again.  
  
Another 5 or 6 games passed, and Baekhyun gained more and more gifts from the mascot, Spot. None being more brilliant than the custom vneck, but Baekhyun still had absolutely no idea who in the fuck this mascot actually was.  
  
And it was starting to bother him, to the point where it was all he could think about.  
  
No clues, no hints, no ideas, no anything to let him know who it was.  
  
It wasn't at the forefront of his mind though when he wandered into Chanyeol's room one night looking for a pair of missing underwear. Chanyeol had a bad habit of taking Baekhyun's underwear and wearing it himself, citing that because they were living together it was okay. Baekhyun didn't quite understand how signing a lease stating they'd split the rent meant that they'd share underwear as well, but as long as Chanyeol washed it, he didn't mind. And if he really wanted a pair that was missing from his drawer, he'd know just where to look.  
  
He tried not to go into Chanyeol's room at any cost. He knew how messy Chanyeol was when they'd moved in, and was more than happy that they'd have separate rooms because of it. But, every now and then, he had to venture in there to find his keys or, as aforementioned, a precious pair of Emporio Armani underwear.  
  
On this particular night, he tripped over the usual floor adornments: a spare Nike, a snapback or 3, bowl of....3 day old ramen? by the looks of it, causing him to scrunch his face in disgust and hold his nose, but what he tripped over right in front of the dresser is what surprised him the most. He looked down and screamed like a 5 year old girl.  
  
Why the hell was there a giant claw on the floor?!  
  
Unless..........................  
  
There was no way.  
  
No fucking way.  
  
Chanyeol was not Spot the wolf mascot.  
  
And if he was.......how the fuck had Baekhyun not known?!?  
  
Baekhyun picked up the giant Spot paw, and, damnit it was the fucking mascot paw. He knew for sure because of how often he'd come into contact with that paw, patting him on the shoulder, petting his head, high fiving him for the camera. If anyone knew that it was the Spot paw, it was Baekhyun.  
  
But that wasn't the issue at hand right now, the issue was that it was Chanyeol who had been giving him all these gifts, messing with him at the games, playing the role of best friend, crush, and now secret admirer in his life.  
  
It was like an episode of Doctor Who halfway into the series.  
  
No one knows what the fuck is going on, nor what the hell is going to happen next, least of all Byun Baekhyun.  
  
So he did the only logical thing he could think of.....  
  
He called Kyungsoo and asked if they could grab an ice cream cone before the next basketball game.  
  
So, the two boys got their ice cream cones, and were on their way to the game, walking the couple blocks to get to the gym and meet up with Jongin for their seats.  
  
That's when Baekhyun broke the news.  
  
_"So, I think Chanyeol is Spot the wolf."_ Baekhyun said simply. Kyungsoo almost choked on his ice cream and his already quite large eyes grew to twice their size.  
  
_"What the hell are you talking about??"  
  
"I really think he's the mascot, Kyungsoo!"  
  
"Is this because you like him and want it to be him giving you all this attention?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I found the Spot costume paw in his room when I was looking for my underwear."  
  
"Oh really now-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up. Don't even say anything. The question now is why the hell he wouldn't tell me he was the mascot."  
  
"I don't know. You'd think he'd tell you so you'd play along better with his whole act."  
  
"Right?! Why is he so stupid?! Oh my god."_ Baekhyun said finishing the rest of his ice cream cone as they walked into the gym.  
  
_"Well, maybe he actually likes you, Baekhyun."  
  
"Yeah, I wish, but let's be real here. It's Chanyeol. He gets girls like he's fucking Patrick Swayze or something."  
  
"When was the last time he brought a girl home?"_  
  
Baekhyun thought back and tried to remember the last time he saw a girlfriend of Chanyeol's in the apartment......and he couldn't remember seeing one...ever. Chanyeol bragged about girlfriends a lot their freshman year, Baekhyun remembered, but come to think of it, he'd never seen Chanyeol with one. He'd just assumed that.....  
  
But then why had Chanyeol never made a move on him, in the entire 3 years they'd known each other?! He'd had plenty of chances, and Baekhyun knew it was pretty obvious that he was head over heels for his best friend.  
  
Why was this so fucking complicated and dumb and-  
  
_"Hey there, my tiny friends!"_ Chanyeol boomed as he took the seat next to Baekhyun in the stands. Baekhyun immediately snapped out of his trance and looked over in shock at the presence of his best friend, and possible fluffy wolf admirer, sitting next to him.....at a  basketball game....he was supposed to be working at, if he were the mascot that is.  
  
_"Shut up, you giant moron. What the fuck are you doing here?"_ Kyungsoo asked.  
  
_"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."_ Jongin said, half out of breath, and kissing Kyungsoo quickly on his cheek. He must've run up to their seats in the stands to catch the tip off. Kid was addicted. Kyungsoo's face grew red and he looked more embarrassed than a deer in the middle of a yacht party.  
  
_"Hey Jongin. What's up?"_ Chanyeol waved across the two smaller men to the more average vertically statured friend.  
  
It was then Baekhyun chimed in, _"Why are you here?"  
  
"What, can't a guy come and enjoy some quality sports action with his best friends?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean, but you never come to basketball games."  
  
"I heard they have some super sick popcorn here. They even let you put the extra cheese powder on it! I bet ketchup would taste good on it too."  
  
"That's fucking disgusting, Chanyeol." _ Kyungsoo replied, soda straw being shoved in his mouth shortly after by Jongin, sending Kyungsoo into yet another embarrassed fit.  
  
"Speak for yourself. Plus, I wanted to see this mascot that's taken such an interest in my precious little puppy friend here." Chanyeol put an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and pulled him in close, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Kyungsoo just laughs at the total look of confusion on Baekhyun's face, deciding it's better to just let the matter rest, and go back to learning to enjoy his time out with Jongin and ask questions to maybe figure out what's so special about being able to shoot the "rock" as Jongin called it, from so far away from the basket.  
  
Baekhyun sat there in confusion for the majority of the game, Chanyeol's arm never leaving its place ever so comfortably around Baekhyun's shoulder. Not that Baekhyun minded. Anytime Chanyeol was near him, it felt right, perfect, like it was where he was meant to be, but he was still unsure as to what the fuck Chanyeol even felt for him. If he was the mascot, then he could just be playing with him because he thought it was funny. It wouldn't be a surprise, this is Chanyeol who was president of the ferret club for 5 years through grade school.  
  
Who the fuck even has a ferret club?!  
  
The group of boys left the game, Chanyeol and Baekhyun splitting off on their own and making their way back to their apartment by 1am, the two of them settling in and washing up, Baekhyun finishing up brushing his teeth as Chanyeol stood in the door and watched. There was a small glint in his eye though, a glint Baekhyun knew well. Chanyeol always had that glint when Baekhyun was there. And Baekhyun felt a sense of comfort because of it.  
  
_"You know, I'm not too upset that I missed seeing your wild wolfman admirer tonight. I would've gotten jealous seeing him play such cute puppy games with you."  
  
"Mmmshut up, Chanyeol."_ Baekhyun said, mouth full of toothpaste and spit.  
  
_"I'm just saying. You're mine, Bacon Bun, whether you like it or not."_ Chanyeol said as he faded from the doorway and disappeared into the hallway, presumably toward his bedroom. Baekhyun heard a loud wolf call _"AWOOOOOOOOOOOO~"_ from Chanyeol's bedroom before the door shut, and he knew he was right.  
  
He knew it.  
  
Now he just needed to figure out what to do about it.  
  
He made his way to his bed and scurried under the covers. He had the vneck on from Spot and some pajama pants, but extra blankets are always necessary. So as he snuggled into his mass of a blanket nest he'd built, the idea hit him.  
  
Wu Fan.  
  
Fucking Wu Fan.  
  
Wu Fan played basketball for the school's B team, which meant he didn't play as many games, nor as often, leaving plenty of time for him to pursue his rap dreams with Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew for a fact though that Wu Fan was playing in the game tomorrow night, and he would know better than anyone if Chanyeol was being a feisty little puppy and flirting with him through this dumb costume or if he was just being dumb Chanyeol.  
  
It was settled then. He would go back into the locker room at half time and ask Wu Fan what the fuck was going on.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
So that's what he did.  
  
He sat through the first half of the basketball game, on the edge of his seat not because the game was tied at the half, but because he was about to find out if things were going to be going in a new direction with he and Chanyeol's relationship, or if Baekhyun would just remain his little puppy friend.  
  
As soon as the buzzer rang through the gym signaling the half mark, Baekhyun jumped up from his seat, feigning a bathroom emergency to Jongin and Kyungsoo, who were questioning his quick departure, and he made his way to the doorway to the locker rooms. There was a maze of red and black everywhere, and the hallway was very dimly lit, but upon reaching the open area around the corner, recognizing Wu Fan's bag in an open locker, and he walked forward, only to see a mass of fur to his left.....  
  
And Park fucking Chanyeol pulling the giant Spot mascot head off of his own sweaty, disgusting noggin.  
  
Why was that attractive?  
  
Chanyeol looked over at the sound of Baekhyun dropping his diet Dr. Pepper on the ground, and before he could even react, Baekhyun was running toward him at full force, which was about the force of a chihuahua on speed, and hitting him. Little puppy punches and swings all over him, Chanyeol swatting like he was trying to avoid a gnat or a fly trying to eat his hot dog.  
  
Then it was Chanyeol's turn to act on the appropriate logic, and he did just that, by grabbing Baekhyun's arms and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Baekhyun stopped fighting immediately, arms freezing in Chanyeols, shoulders rigid with surprise, but at least coherent enough to kiss Chanyeol back. Chanyeol kissed him like he'd been waiting to do so for years, and what Baekhyun didn't know is that he had. Chanyeol had honestly liked Baekhyun ever since he caught him sniffing his body wash that one day in the dorm bathrooms. He thought it was cute and immediately decided that anyone willing to sniff him like that obviously needed to be his cute puppy boyfriend someday, if not sooner.  
  
Baekhyun broke first from their kiss, but kept close to Chanyeol, arms now wrapped around the sides of the costume as well as he could wrap them. That costume was bulky as hell, and really a little more than imposing right now.  
  
_"Why the hell didn't you just tell me, you asshole?"_ Baekhyun asked looking up at Chanyeol. The taller boy just smiled.  
  
_"I was going to tell you tonight, over the big screen and everything at the end of the game. Take off this dumb fucking mask and kiss you in front of thousands of adoring fans~"  
  
"Thousands?"  
  
"Well, like 250."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"But now you ruined it, so you have to make it up to me."_ Chanyeol pouted a little, but Baekhyun quickly kissed the pout off his lips and smiled up at him.  
  
_"I'll buy you gummy worms and Oreos tonight on our way home and we can watch any cartoon you want."  
  
"REALLY?! You're the best boyfriend ever, Baekhyunnie~~"_ Chanyeol hugged him a little tighter before pressing another kiss to his forehead.  
  
_"I am. You're gonna find out just how good of a boyfriend I can be, Park Chanyeol. And you won't even have to flirt with me through a stupid fucking wolf costume, you idiot."  
  
"Hey, it was fun while it lasted, right?"  
  
"You know I was super freaked out about having a possible feral dog stalker, right?!"  
  
"Yeah, but it was just me, so it's fine. Plus, you even wore the shirt to bed last night and to the game today~ So you obviously liked the idea of it all."  
  
"You know I thought it might've been you because I found one of the paws in your room, right?"  
  
"........Oh. Well still. It was fun, and you liked it more than you let on. And I got to give you cute gifts."  
  
"Like 10 plush toys of a wolf?"  
  
"Cute. Like I said. I know."  
  
"Shut up."_ Baekhyun said assertively, as he pulled Chanyeol down by his neck in his big, fluffy costume down for one last kiss, just as the buzzer rang for the second half to start.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
Baekhyun made his way back to his seat next to Kyungsoo with the biggest smile on his face, of course eliciting a questioning of his whereabouts for the past 15 minutes of non-gameplay from Kyungsoo.  
  
_"Let's just say, I went to go play with Spot, and had a rather enjoyable time."_ Baekhyun replied.  
  
_"You made out with the mascot?!?"_ Kyungsoo said a bit more loudly than he should've, causing Jongin to snicker from the other side of him.  
  
_"Shut up. I was right about my suspicion."  
  
"What? That Chanyeol is Spot?"_ Jongin asked, eyes never leaving the court, following the players back and forth.  
  
**_"YOU KNEW?!"_** Kyungsoo and Baekhyun yelled. Jongin simply nodded and smirked to himself as he consumed a few more chips and a sip of what was presumably Mountain Dew in the cup he and Kyungsoo shared.  
  
_"Of course I knew. Everyone knew. There are pictures of him all around campus."  
  
"Shut up, Jongin."_ Baekhyun said, just as Chanyeol came bounding up the stairs to their seats. A time out had been called so music was blaring over the loudspeakers, and the camera obviously focused on them, as their faces were on the screen. Baekhyun made a v sign and waved before he kissed Chanyeol's Spot mask square on the nose.  
  
_"I love you Baekhyunnie. I'll see you at home."_ Chanyeol said through his mask before running off to the floor again, dancing the rest of the game away.  
  
Baekhyun decided then that even though basketball was still dumb, and mascots were stupid in general, Chanyeol was pretty cute, and clever. Who else would think to do something like that for the person they love?  
  
Baekhyun knew that coming to basketball games wouldn't be such a bad thing anymore. In fact, he couldn't wait for the next one, if only so he could play with Spot.


End file.
